Heißes Wasser
by Miss Hadaly
Summary: Scheiß Titel, ich weiß! sry... Also.. kleiner OneShot, Nachwirkungen einer Party und ein heißes Bad.. das is Blödsinn, darum gehts gar nich.. aba beschreibt es ziemlich gut! Nur dass das Bad wahrscheinlich nicht heiß ist! HGGW Femslash, shojoai, Lemon


Oohoo.. mir kam grad ne tolle Idee… kay... wenn ichs mir recht überlege isses ne ziemlich blöde Idee! Weil... ich sprach grad mit der lieben Cora… man gebe mir den direktlink zu ihren Geschichten… woar ich frag sie einfach mal!

http/ ahjaa... der link... ne? Also das ist übrigens die liebe cobra211 #knuddel# und sie schreibt ne gaanz tolle Schnulze! #lol#

Soo und jetzt zu meiner Idee: also sie schreibt grad ne tolle Geschichte (nein, keine FF) und... bald kommt Lemon und sie hat noch nie geschrieben! Und ich auch nicht, will aba auch mal!

Problem is, dass ich kaum Zeit und Lust hab an meinen Geschichten zu schreiben! Deswegen kam mir der Geistesblitz! Ich könnt n one-shot schreiben! Dann muss es nicht so lang sein und die Leute müssen sich nicht erst Kapitelweise näher kommen und in der Psyche durchwühlen!

Nächstes Problem.. es soll ne Fanfiction sein! kA… Ich lass Cora einfach per Zufall entscheiden! Ich gab ihr die Wahl 1 2 3 (wobei 1 Azumanga Daiho, 2 Harry Potter und 3 Final Fantasy war!) Sie wählte die 2!

Somit bin ich gezwungen eine HP-FF zu schreiben! Jetzt wählt sie das Pairing! Okay.. Teamwork-Pairing! Hermine/Ginny!

Und prompt kommt mir eine Idee... nebenbei läuft Chocobo-World, wens interessiert... das Solo-RPG is echt lustig! Das kleine Pixelviech is mir ans herz gewachsen... sehr schade, dass die Deutsch FF8 Versionen das nicht haben! Leute mit Chocobo-World verpasst ihr was!

Also.. Titel.. verdammt! Scheiß Titel.. verdammt scheiße, aba igal! auf die Plätze fertig... ment... Schuh zubinden! fertig? okay! auf die plätze fertig... lo...--anderer Schuh auch noch? naa gut! zum glück hast du nur 2 Füße!

Disclaimer: Charas, Orte, Kunstwerke, alles Ihr-wisst-schon-wem! Hab den Namen grad vergessen.. man sollte nicht nachts mit Nahrungsmangel FFs schreiben…. Handlung is übrigens mir! Muchachachachaaa…

Warnung: Femslash, Shojo-ai, Frauenliebe.. alles mit lipidig Lemon drinne! Demnach Rating M

Heißes Wasser

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah zunächst kaum etwas. Doch dann rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und streckte sich ein wenig. Sie lag eine Weile einfach nur da und sah zu, wie der Mond helle Lichtflecken auf die Türe malte. Ihr war warm. Zu warm. Sie strampelte die Decke weg und hob den Kopf, um ihre braunen Locken ihrem verschwitzten Nacken zu entnehmen und diese auf ihrem Kopfkissen auszubreiten.

Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig, sehr geringfügig um unnötige Anstrengungen zu vermeiden. 2:45 Uhr blinkten ihr tanzende Zahlen entgegen. Ein Bild daneben zeigte ihre winkenden Eltern. Ihre Mutter hatte sie damals erstaunt gefragt, was das für ein Apparat sei.

Lächelnd hatte Hermine ihr erklärt, dass es sich um einen Fotoapparat handele, den sie von Neville ausgeborgt habe. (A/N: Guckt mal: Konjunktiv! Ich bin so gebildet... jetzt muss der nur noch richtig sein!) Hermine lächelte unvermittelt in das spärliche Licht, als sie sich daran erinnerte.

(A/N: Moment meine Kerze is ausgegangen... ich seh die Tastatur kaum noch… kay... geht wieder!)

Die Hitze in dem Raum war kaum auszuhalten. Irgendwer musste vergessen haben den Kühlungs-Zauber führ diesen Teil der Schule zu sprechen. Seit Dumbledores Tod war hier wirklich nichts mehr, wie es mal war.

Stöhnend setzte Hermine sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Seit sie Schülersprecherin war hatte sie ein eigenes Zimmer, was viele Vorteile hatte. Man weckte zum Beispiel niemanden auf, wenn man mitten in der Nacht aufstand. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Kopf und sie hob die Hand an ihre Schläfe.

Was war jetzt los? Langsam strömten Erinnerungen des vergangenen Tages auf sie ein. Irgendwer hatte Geburtstag gefeiert… Blaise oder so… und natürlich hatten sich die Schüler erfolgreich über das Alkoholverbot hinweg gesetzt und eine heimliche Party schon am Nachmittag steigen lassen.

Hermine war schon früh gut bei der Sache gewesen, soviel erinnerte sie sich. Doch dann verschwamm alles ein wenig… Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie mitgejubelt hatte, als ein paar Feuerwerkskörper losgegangen waren und wie sie irgendwann jemanden umarmt hatte.

Ein kleines Wesen mit feuerroten Haaren. Ginny Weasley, welche auch schon sehr viel Butterbier intus gehabt hatte. Sie grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie sie Ginny festgehalten hatte, damit sie nicht umkippte. Vor Dankbarkeit hatte Ginny sie geküsst und ihr gesagt, wie lieb sie Hermine habe.

flashback (A/N: hab glaub ich noch nie n flashback geschrieben.. war ne tolle Idee!)

„Ooohh.. Hermine du bist SO toll! Ich hab dich voll lieb!", meinte Ginny und drückte der überraschten Braunhaarigen einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aaww.. Ginny! Du bist voll süß! Das is das Liebste, was ich seit langem gehört habe! Du bist auch toll!"

Und sie beugte ihren Kopf hinab, um den Kuss zurück zu geben. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie es passierte… der Alkohol hatte ein paar Gedanken in ihrem Hirn blockiert. Sie wusste bloß, dass Harry grad nicht in der Nähe war, um auf seine Freundin zu achten.

Sanft schob sie die Zungenspitze zwischen die nach Butterbier und Sex on the beach schmeckenden Lippen der Rothaarigen. Sie ertastete die Zähne und ihr wurde rasch Einlass gewährt.

Ginny schien sich nicht im Mindesten zu wundern und schlang ihre Arme um den Körper Hermines. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon so viel getrunken, dass sie das mit jedem machen würde und es nicht einmal bemerken würde.

Es war Hermine egal. Die Zunge, welche sanft gegen ihre flackerte und einen leichten Tanz im vorderen Bereich absolvierte erlahmte ihr Denken noch mehr, als es der Alkohol bereits tat. Als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten und Ginny die Augen wieder öffnete und zu ihr hochsah, flüsterte Hermine: „Wow.. du küsst besser, als jeder Junge! Genauso, wie es sich ein Mädchen wünscht..!"

Und noch bevor sie den Mund wieder geschlossen hatte, hatte Ginny ihren erneut verschlossen und ihre Zungen, nun bekannter, schlängelten sich erneut aus ihren Höhlen. Irgendwann hatten sie sich doch noch voneinander gelöst und waren in verschiedene Richtungen gegangen. Gegen elf Uhr hatte Hermine bereits ihr Zimmer aufgesucht. Zu Betrunken, um noch gerade zu gehen.

flashback ende

„Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte Hermine einsam in die Dunkelheit, als sich diese Erinnerungen in ihr Gedächtnis bahnten. (Ment, nächste Kerze is aus) Sie stütze den Kopf auf ihre Knie und versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen ohne ihre Kopfschmerzen zu verschlimmern.

Schließlich stand sie auf und trank einen Schluck Anti-Katzenjammer (tolles Wort! Nachzulesen in Frühlings Erwachen(tolles Buch)) Trank. Zwar beseitigte das ihre Kopfschmerzen, doch nicht Ihre Gedanken, die damit verbundenen Schuldgefühle und die Hitze in ihren Gliedern und im Raum.

Kurz entschlossen erhob sie sich erneut (ja, sie hatte sich vorher wieder gesetzt.) und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über, packte ein paar Sachen zusammen und verließ das Zimmer.

Den Gryffindor-Turm hinter sich lassend wanderte sie durch das nächtliche Schloss, aufpassend, dass ihr niemand begegnete. Vor dem großartigen Kunstwerk von Boris dem Bekloppten hielt sie inne. (verdammt.. wars n Bild oder ne Statue?)

„Rote Büchsenkerze!", murmelte sie und betrat das Vertrauensschülerbad. (sry.. das war der erste Schwachsinn, der mir eingefallen ist!) Erleichtert legte sie ihre Sachen auf ein Regal und ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, als sie ein leises Plätschern hörte. Hier konnte Niemand sein. Erstens nicht um diese Uhrzeit und zweitens wäre sie nicht hereingekommen, wenn sich hier schon ein Junge befände.

Vorsichtig ging sie weiter und bleib erneut stehen. Das Becken war gefüllt. Und zwischen dem weißen Schaum stach etwas Rotes hervor. Leuchtend Rote Haare, die sich mit einem zierlichen Körper durch das Becken bewegten. Ginny.

Hermines Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Richtig! Ginny war dieses Jahr zur Vertrauensschülerin gewählt worden. (Demokratie!) Trotz der Beziehung mit Harry Potter, was sie doch sehr unbeliebt gemacht hatte, vor allem bei dem weiblichen Teil der Schülerschaft.

Vorsichtig tapste Hermine ein paar Schritte, um Ginny ja nicht aufzufallen. Ein Schritt, noch einer, zurück Richtung Ausgang. Plötzlich platzierte sie ihren Fuß auf einer kleinen Erhebung, die sich als nasses Seifenstück herausstellte (Kommt schon, ein wenig Klischee darf sein!)

Natürlich fand sie darauf keinen Halt und rutschte etwa einen Meter, rasch fallend in eine gewaltige Handtuchpyramide aus bordeauxroten Handtüchern. (Ja! Die stand vorher auch schon da und von mir aus können sie auch lila sein, aba das war die erste Farbe, die mir einfiel) Diese krachte zusammen und begrub Hermine unter sich.

‚Verdammt!', schimpfte die Hexe in sich hinein, ‚Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Drei Mal verdammt! Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?' Doch bevor sie sich oder Irgendwer ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, verschwand die Dunkelheit um sie herum und zwei feine Hände entfernten die Handtücher auf ihrem Körper.

Zwei verwirrte blaue Augen blickten sie an und Wasser tropfte von Ginnys Körper auf die Handtücher und ihren Morgenmantel. Hermine hob den Blick und bemerkte, dass Ginny sich ein großes weißes Handtuch um den Körper geschlungen hatte.

„Oh, en-entschuldige Ginny, ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist… Ich.. ich geh sofort wieder." Hermine hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht geschafft ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie rappelte sich hoch und schob sich an Ginny vorbei.

Diese packte jedoch ihr Handgelenk, während sie ihr Handtuch mit der anderen Hand zusammenhielt. Verwirrt blieb Hermine stehen, schaute sich um und blickte Ginny an. „Was…?" „Geh nicht!" Die blauen Augen blickten nun unschuldig und undurchsichtig in ihre.

So sehr sie auch wollte, sie konnte sich nicht von diesem Blick losreißen. Dass Ginny ihr Handgelenk losgelassen hatte, bemerkte sie noch nicht einmal. „Es ist genug Platz für uns beide.", sagte Ginny in das Schweigen hinein.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ähm… ja… vermutlich hast du recht…!" Ginny lächelte nun und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie nun ins Wasser dürfe. Unsicher löste Hermine den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels. Dann nestelte sie an der letzten Schnur und verhaspelte sich in dem Knoten.

Verzweifelt sank sie auf die mit Handtüchern bedeckte Fläche und beugte sich darüber. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Bewegung neben sich, sah hoch und bemerkte, dass Ginny sich neben sie gehockt hatte und ihr einfach den Knoten löste.

Als es vollbracht war, schaute Ginny auf und fixierte Hermines Blick. Diese bemerkte, wie sich Ginnys Kopf leicht neigte und sich ihr Mund öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne dass Worte herauskamen. Verzweifelt sah Ginny zur Seite und dann wieder auf Hermine.

„Mine, ich… wir…!" Ginny brach ab, an ihrer Unterlippe kauend. „Ginny, wir waren betrunken! Das kommt schon mal vor. Es is nicht schlimm, ich bin dir nicht böse. Und sowieso… es war meine Schuld!"

Ginny blickte sie wieder an, diesmal mit mehr Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht. „Hermine, es war nicht deine Schuld! Wir sind beide.. also.. ich… würde etwas gerne wissen. Aber.. aber dazu… müsstest du mich noch einmal küssen!" Hermine sah sie sprachlos an.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du willst!", fügte Ginny schnell hinzu, „Nur ganz kurz und.. ach.. vergiss es…! Blöde Idee.." Sie blickte zu Boden.

„Nein.. is okay, wenn du willst…!"

Erstaunt blickte Ginny wieder auf. Dann, ganz zögerlich, bewegte sie den Kopf auf Hermine zu. Ihrer beider Augen schlossen sich und noch einmal trafen sich ihre Lippen. Ginnys Lippen waren weicher und der Druck sanfter, als Hermine in Erinnerung hatte.

Überrascht spürte sie die Zunge, die sich in ihren Mund schob, ließ sie aber gewähren und lehnte sich ein wenig in den Kuss hinein. Irgendwas in Hermine erwachte zum Leben. Und als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten und einander fröhlich begrüßten, fing ihr Körper leise an zu schreien.

Ein Hunger nach Berührungen war in ihr erwacht, den sie nicht so leicht unterdrücken konnte. Gott, Ginnys Lippen waren der Himmel und ihre Zunge die Hölle. Ginny schien zu bemerken, was in Hermine vorging, doch anstatt sich zu lösen, vertiefte sie den Kuss und ließ ihre Zunge weiter denn je vordringen.

Hermines Hände schlangen sich um Ginnys Rücken und pressten sie an sich, Ginnys Hände hingegen verkrallten sich in ihren braunen Locken und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr.

Plötzlich wusste Hermine, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Das Wesen in ihren Armen stellte Dinge mit ihr an, von denen sie dachte, dass es nur Jungen vermochten. Ginny schien nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert zu sein den Kuss zu unterbrechen, was Hermine aus ihren Händen schloss, die langsam anfingen über ihren Körper zu wandern.

Und als Ginnys Hand mutig über ihren Po glitt, wusste Hermine, was das Mädchen, welches sie gerade leidenschaftlich küsste, eigentlich wollte. Und so sehr sie wusste, wie falsch es war, konnte sie selbst ihrem inneren Hunger auch nicht widerstehen und ließ sich fallen.

Hinein in diesen Kuss, hinein in dieses Bedürfnis. Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor und drückte Ginny auf den Handtuchstapel. In diesem Augenblick unterbrach Ginny den Kuss.

Verwirrt und schuldbewusster denn je blickte Hermine sie an. Doch Ginny sah sie schon wieder mit einem Blick an, der Sehnsucht pur bedeutete. Ginnys Hände streiften langsam den Morgenmantel von Hermines Schultern und legten ihn beiseite.

Ohne große Probleme öffnete sie auch den Verschluss von Hermines BH und warf auch diesen fort. Ginny hob den Kopf ein Stück und setzte ihr Lippen zwischen Hermines Brüste. Dann entfernte sie ihren Mund ein wenig von der nackten Haut weg und ließ ihre Zungenspitze über die Haut wandern.

Hermine setzte sich auf, sodass sie jetzt falsch herum auf Ginnys Schoß saß und diese, sich mitbewegend, mehr Agiermöglichkeiten hatte. Ginnys Hände legten sich auf Hermines Brüste und wogen leicht das Gewicht. Sie ließ ihre Zunge weiter hungrig über die bleiche Haut gleiten und kreiste um die Brustwarze.

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich die eben geküssten Lippen darum schlossen und Zähne zu knabbern und zupfen begannen. Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück, genoss die aufkommende Lust, die soeben in ihrem Schoß erwacht war.

Während Ginny mit ihrem Mund die eine Brustwarze reizte, spielte ihre Hand mit der anderen und ließ Hermine alles andere vergessen.

Es existierten nur noch diese Berührungen und je länger sie diesen ausgesetzt war, desto mehr wollte sie davon. Ihr Körper fing leicht an zu zittern. Verlangte nach mehr, bettelte um Berührungen in tieferen Regionen.

Doch Ginny ignorierte es gekonnt und widmete sich ganz ihrer Aufgabe. Hermine fing nach einer Weile an sich unter dieser Folter zu winden und so wundervoll diese Berührungen waren, so schmerzlich war auch das verlangen, welches in ihrem Schoß pochte und sich bettelnd an Ginny rieb.

Schließlich begann Ginny sich stärker nach vorne zu lehnen und erhob sich leicht, wodurch Hermine von ihr rutschte und nun mehr unter ihr lag. (A/N: Verdammte Charas.. ihr tut schon wieder, was ihr wollt! eigentlich sollte es genau umgekehrt sein!)

Und endlich ließ Ginny ihre Hand hinab gleiten, während sie mit der anderen Hand und dem Mund einen Seitenwechsel startete. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen leicht über Hermines Bauch und glitten über ihre Seite zu ihrem Rücken.

Sanft strichen sie überall über die Haut, immer am Rand des Slips halt machend und wieder umkehrend. Hermine keuchte bei diesen Berührungen und wusste nicht, auf welches Gebiet sie ihre Konzentration schicken sollte.

Dann, ganz unerwartet, hörten die Berührungen auf. Hermine öffnete nach einer kurzen Weile die Augen und blickte Ginny fragend an. Diese schien plötzlich unsicher zu werden. „He-mine…", begann sie mit leiser, beschämter Stimme, „I-ich weiß nicht so genau… kannst du mir zeigen, was… ich machen soll?"

Eine entzückende Röte breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Hermine musste lächeln. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen küsste Hermine sie und nahm ihre Hand und löste den Kuss wieder. Dann hob sie die Hand zu ihrem Mund und begann langsam über die Finger zu lecken. Schließlich nahm sie jeden einzelnen in den Mund und lutschte daran.

Als alle Finger gut benässt waren führte sie die Hand, welche leicht zitterte, an ihrem Körper hinab und unter den Stoff ihres Slips. Sie drückte die Finger zunächst tiefer nach unten, zog sie dann ihre Scheide hinauf, zwischen die Schamlippen und platzierte Ginnys Zeigefinger auf der Klitoris.

Nur ein leichter Anstups und Ginny begann zu reiben. Hermine zog ihre Hand wieder hervor und lieferte sich genussvoll ganz dem rothaarigen Mädchen aus. Diese hatte schnell herausgefunden, wie sie vorzugehen hatte. Schon bald bewegte sie ihre Finger hin und her und im Kreis.

Unter diesen intensiven Berührungen zuckte Hermines Körper und keuchend wand sie sich mit fiebrigem Gesichtsausdruck. Instinktiv hatte Hermine die Beine leicht angewinkelt und gespreizt.

Ginny platzierte eine Hand nun wieder auf Hermines Brust und stimulierte gleichzeitig ihre Brustwarze weiter. Hermine Stöhnte auf und hob Ginny ihre Hüfte keuchend ein Stück entgegen. „Oh.. Gin..ny..Ouh..ah..h-hm…", keuchte Hermine zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Sie hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und ihr Kopf zuckte von einer Seite unruhig zur andern.

Hermines Körper straffte sich langsam. Ihr Rücken bog sich leicht durch ihr Kopf war so weit es ging im Nacken. Ginnys Streichelkünste waren überwältigend. Ihre Sinne hatten sich verabschiedet und alles wurde von einem kleinen Punkt kontrolliert, der immerzu von Ginny gereizt wurde.

Dann plötzlich schien sich alles in eben jenem Punkt zu sammeln und explosionsartig in alle Winkel ihres Körpers zu verteilen. Sie schrie auf und bog ihren Rücken ganz durch. Dann sackte sie zusammen und bleib heftig atmend liegen.

Ginny zog die Hand aus dem Slip hervor und richtete ihn wieder. Dann legte sie sich neben sie und wartete, bis sich Hermine einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Schließlich blickte sie in Hermines glasige halb geöffnete Augen und küsste sie.

Sofort wurde der Kuss erwidert, allerdings auf eine stürmische Art und Weise, die Hermine selbst überraschte. Langsam, als ihre Kräfte zurückkamen, umarmte sie Ginny und drückte sie fest an sich.

Sie lösten den Kuss und Ginny fragte unsicher: „Und.. wie… war ich?" „Hmm..", machte Hermine, „Gut…hervorragend… zu gut!" Ginny sah sie fragend an. „Das wird Rache geben!", grinste Hermine und drehte sich so plötzlich, dass sie nun auf Ginny lag.

Das Handtuch war längst in dem Gewühl der anderen verschwunden und nun pressten sich Hermines nackte Brüste auf die von Ginny und während sie sich innig küssten, wanderten Hermines Hände über den gesamten Körper der Kleineren.

Sie glitten zeitgleich an ihren Seiten hinab und streichelten leicht über Ginnys Po. Hermine bemerkte, wie sich Gänsehaut unter ihren Fingern bildete und die Berührungen der Rothaarigen sehr zu gefallen schienen.

Schließlich erhob sie sich ein wenig und kniete nun über Ginny. Diese blickte sie aus lustverschleierten Augen an und ließ sie gewähren. Hermine senkte leicht den Kopf und flackerte mit ihrer Zungenspitze über Ginnys Brustwarze, was diese zusammenzucken ließ.

Ihre Fingerspitzen waren auch nicht untätig und fuhren ständig und unaufhaltsam über diesen wunderbaren, zierlichen Körper. Ginny stöhnte und kam in den Genuss eben jener Folter, die sie vor kurzem selbst verübt hatte.

Hermines Kopf wanderte ebenfalls weiter und widmete sich nun der andern Brustwarze. Schließlich fuhr sie mit der Zungenspitze zur Körpermitte zurück und begann sich langsam herabzuküssen.

Ihre Zunge stupste neckisch in den Bauchnabel, was den Körper unter ihr zusammenzucken ließ. Grinsend arbeitete sie sich weiter hinab. Sie hielt die schmalen Hüften fest, während ihre Zunge in verbotenes Gebiet wanderte. Kurz streifte sie die Klitoris, was das Mädchen ebenfalls zusammenzucken ließ.

Dann hob sie die Beine an und legte sie auf ihre Schultern. Mit der Zunge fuhr sie einmal hinauf und hinab, den Geschmack voll auskostend. Letztendlich widmete sie sich nur noch der Klitoris und schlug ihre Zunge darüber, bis Ginny sich stöhnend wand.

Langsam ließ sie deren Beine von ihren Schultern gleiten und fuhr nun mit ihrem Finger über die weiche Scheide der Jüngeren. Ganz langsam ließ sie ihren Finger wandern, bis sie fand, was sie suchte und langsam Druck ausübte. Wie von selbst, schon benetzt mit der entstandenen Feuchtigkeit, glitt der Finger in die heiße Enge von Ginnys Körper.

Überrascht riss diese die Augen auf, nur um sie gleich darauf vor Lust wieder zu zukneifen. Langsam zog Hermine den Finger wieder heraus und stieß erneut zu. Gemächlich steigerte sie das Tempo ein wenig.

Zusätzlich übte sie mit der anderen Hand Druck- und Streichelbewegungen auf die Klitoris aus. Ginny brach in Schweiß aus und atmete abgehackt. Hermine beobachtete mit Vergnügen den sich windenden Körper und freute sich darüber, was ihre geschickten Finger gerade bewirkten.

Das Doppelspiel zeigte ihre Wirkung, als Ginny zwischen ihrem Stöhnen plötzlich kreischend aufschrie und ihre Augen aufriss. Grinsend zog Hermine ihren Finger wieder heraus und ließ von ihr ab. Dann krabbelte sie neben Ginny und legte sich neben das schwer atmende Mädchen.

Sie fand in dem Gewühle ein großes Handtuch und bedeckte Ginny und sich notdürftig damit. Dann schloss sie die Augen und schlief mit einem erschöpften Mädchenkörper in ihren Armen ein.

XxXxXxXxX

Gegen 6 Uhr Morgens erwachte Ginny. Sie bemerkte, dass sie nichts an hatte und auf einem Haufen Handtücher im Vertrauensschülerbad lag. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und bemerkte Hermine, welche sich begann neben ihr zu regen.

Ginny entspannte sich etwas, als ihr die Ereignisse wieder in den Sinn kamen. Hermine blinzelte nun und streckte sich neben ihr. Sie richtete sich ebenfalls auf und blickte sie gähnend an. „Wasn los?", fragte sie. „Nichts", erwiderte Ginny, „Es ist nur… ich frug mich grade… was nun?"

Hermine rieb sich die Augen und blickte sie an. „Es heißt ‚fragte' und.. is doch jetzt erstmal egal…" Sie küsste Ginny sanft auf die Lippen. Als sie wieder aufblickte, bemerkte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen Tränen in Ginnys Augen.

„Hey.. Ginny.. was ist denn los? Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen! Es war dumm von mir und…"

„Pscht", machte Ginny, „Is schon okay.. es ist nur.. Ich hab dich so lieb! Lieber, als irgendeinen Menschen auf der Welt. Ich hab dich so lieb, dass es mir weh tut, jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe! Jedes Mal, wenn du jemanden küsst… Ich möchte nicht… ich möchte nicht, dass du mir irgendwie.. weh tust. Es ist…", hilflos brach Ginny ab.

„Hmm.. Ginny…Hey, Ginny…! Ich verspreche dir hiermit, dass ich dir niemals bewusst wehtun werde und… Ginny… Ich.. ich mag dich auch sehr gerne! Und… ich verspreche es dir…!"

„Mine… das ist es nicht! Du dachtest vielleicht, ich sei betrunken gewesen auf der Party… aber das war ich nicht! Ich hab nur so getan… Alles.. es war alles echt! Ich.. Mine.. ich verdammt ich glaube, ich liebe dich!"

Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. Dann begann sie nachzudenken. Über ihre Monate zurückliegende letzte Beziehung, über ihre Zeit im Fuchsbau und über die Party und dass sie eigentlich noch nie ein Mädchen so geküsst hatte.

„Du glaubst, du liebst mich? Glaubst du es, oder weißt du es?"

„Ich weiß es!", flüsterte Ginny unter Tränen.

„Ssshh… is okay..". beschwichtigte Hermine sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Weißt du, ich dachte immer, Sex kann man nur mit jemandem haben, den man liebt. Aber jetzt, nachdem, was uns passiert is, denke ich, weißt du, dass musst du verstehen Ginny. Ich denke, dass ich das nicht nur gedacht habe, sondern jetzt glaube ich, dass es das einzig Richtige ist! Und.. Ginny… weine nicht! Ich habe mich gestern in dein Lächeln verliebt! Bitte zeige es mir noch einmal…!"

Hermine sah in Ginnys blaue Augen, die jetzt mehr denn je einem Ozean glichen, so schwammen sie in Tränen. Sanft küsste sie eine Träne fort, die gerade über die Wange kullern wollte.

Als sich Ginny aus ihrer Starre löste, brach sie in heftiges Schluchzen aus und umarmte Hermine stürmisch. „Oh mein Gott.. ich hatte solche Angst..!", flüsterte sie. Hermine schwieg. Sie genoss die Umarmung und den engen Hautkontakt zwischen ihnen.

Da kam ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke: „Ginny.. Hey.. was… was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Harry?"

Ginny löste sich von ihr und schaute ein wenig verbittert drein. „Der wäre so oder so gestorben! Hat mit Parvati rum gemacht! Die denkt, sie sei was Besseres, nur weil sie damals auf dem Ball seine Partnerin war…! Ich verabscheue ihn!"

„Okay… das kann ich verstehen! Aber ihn kann ich nicht verstehen! Das Mädel hat doch absolut nichts im Kopf…?"

Ginny verschloss ihr den Mund mit einem tiefen Kuss. Dann meinte sie: „Ist doch auch egal, was war! Hauptsache ist, was jetzt ist!"

„Ginny… es ist sechs Uhr morgens und Ich will SCHLAF! Ganz viel Schlaf! Also.. was ist.. ziehen wir uns was an und gehen hoch? Ich denke… in meinem Schrank ist noch ein Kissen, du könntest auf dem Boden…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ginny hatte ihr ein zusammengerolltes Handtuch an den Kopf geworfen. „Ouff… Na warte! Das gibt Schläge!" und sie pfefferte direkt zwei Handtücher auf ihre Freundin, welch überrascht aufschrie und prompt zurückfeuerte.

ThE eNd+tHe EnD+

1:49 Uhr : Erfolgreich letzten Satz geschrieben. Cobra211 ist schon seit 2 Stunden im Bett. Dort wird ich mich auch gleich hinbegeben! Nur noch rasch ein Nachwort für euch und Coralein! Hab euch lieb, hinterlasst mir Reviews! Und beglückwünscht mich zu meiner ersten fertigen Geschichte, zu meinem ersten One-Shot, zu meinem ersten flashback und zu meinem ersten Lemon.. war glaub ich ein grausiger Versuch, aber es musste mal aus mir raus! Und neeiin.. was die Party angeht.. da sind keine persönlichen Erfahrungen drinne.. #hust#

Nun gut.. Cora bekommt auch noch ein Nachwort! Aber das erst Morgen! Ich wird jetzt schlafen gehen! Gute Nacht allerseits!

Claire

So.. Nachwort von Cora:

**Cobra (08:04 PM) : **

also...hm...Nachwort...tja, nun hattest du ständig was an meinen Geschichten auszusetzen (also, berechtigt ) und ich an deiner nüx...verrückte Welt, aber manch einer kann es der andere nicht. du kannst det nämlich ganz toll und man merkt gar net, dass du das zum ersten Mal schreibst (na gut, ehrlich gesagt hab ich so was auch zum ersten Mal gelesen XD). So, ich hoffe das reicht als Nachwort, hdl knuddelwuddeltuddel PS: Lest meine TR-FanFics #

AAaww.. Cora du bist sooo süß! reknuddel schreib mal schnell an deiner Schnulze weiter! vergnüg hdgdl

Claire


End file.
